The Dragon Rider
by faisyah865
Summary: Rewrite of 'Hiccup The Great' from C.S.M.P. After a fight, Hiccup decides a short flight away from Berk to clear his mind is a good idea, but he is completely mistaken. He is captured but meets a friend and escapes together, but with a price. They spend many adventures together, but when they return to Berk, will Hiccup learn to forgive and forget, or still hold a grudge?
1. The Last Straw

**Hey! This is a rewrite of 'Hiccup the Great' by C.S.M.P. I wrote a one-shot before, but I had to delete it. All that work gone. Poof. So, this is my first story and I have to say thanks C.M.S.P. for giving me this story! But a warning, I won't be able to update often. Maybe once a month or two. I have school, tuition, exams, homework and all those crappy things. I really hope that this story is ok. **

**Disclaimer: If I own HTTYD, I would make an episode where there will be major Hiccstrid. I just checked, there is no such episode. So, I do not own it. *cries***

* * *

_On the island of Berk, a boy and a girl were at the beach watching the sunset, lighting the sky with beautiful colors. They were just leaning on each other, with the girls' head on the boys' shoulder while he had his arm around her waist._

_"Astrid?" the boy started._

_"Yes?" the girl turned her head so she could see him._

_"I love you," he pulled her closer to him and kissed her head._

_Astrid smiled contently and replied, "I love you too, Hiccup." They closed their eyes and slowly leaned in, their lips almost touching-_

* * *

"HICCUP!"

"Gah!" said boy sat up so fast until his head was spinning like crazy.

"HICCUP!"

A huge man came running up the stairs but got stuck in the small doorway. With a grunt, he pushed his way through (the poor doorway squeaking in protest) and shook his son vigorously. "Wake up, son." "Hiccup tried to focus the man in front of him, though it was hard to do so when the voice oh-so-gently woke him up from his wonderful dream. "Dad?" his voice was groggy and his hair was a complete mess, though it always is anyway. "Yes. It's almost noon. Goober wants you by the forge." he said and with that he left the room, struggling to get through the small doorway again.

Hiccup stretched his stiff limbs and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He heard a yawn and saw Toothless also waking up. No doubt from Stoick's yelling. Hiccup got up from his bed and fell flat on his face. "Ow." he mumbled trying (and failing) to get up. He looked up to see Toothless doing a dragons' version of a laugh. Hiccup glared at the dragon and sat up.

It has been two months since he woken up from the battle of the Red Death and also the loss of his leg. The first few days were rough but after a while, he got used to it. But sometimes he keeps forgetting. He now leads Berk Dragon Academy where they train dragons and learn new things about them. Today Hiccup announced a day off, so he planned to go to the forge later during the evening. Well, might as well go now. He grabbed his prosthetic, which was beside his bed and put it on. Toothless walked over and nudged his rider, telling him to hurry up. "Alright, Toothless. There. I'm done."

Hiccup went down only to find the house empty. _Dad must be out cheifing, _he thought. A piece of bread and a mug of water lay on the table. He quickly ate the bread and drank the water in two gulps. He wanted to see what Gobber had in store for him. He made a quick stop to get a basket of fish for Toothless, who was already waiting by the forge. The Night Fury eyed the basket with hunger; his eyes huge and he started to drool with his tail wagging like a dog. The boy rolled his eyes before setting down the basket, quickly stepping away from the hungry dragon.

He quickly went into the forge and saw Gobber hammering away on a sword that has definitely seen better days. Gobber looked up from his work and his face lit up. "Ah Hiccup, thou' ya' neve' wake up! An' judgin' by ya' bed head I see ya' ha' a good rest." he chuckled. Hiccup felt his hair and indeed he did have a bed head. He ruffled his hair and yawned, still a bit sleepy. "Did you need me for something, or was that the reason Dad woke me up?"

He watched as his mentor set his work down and walked over to a table and picked up a piece of paper. He gave it to Hiccup whose eyes widened in shock. It was his sketch of a necklace. It was made of white pearls and had a blue gemstone in the middle. Carved on the gemstone was a Deadly Nadder, or more accurately Stormfly.

"I found it laying on the floor just outside your workshop. I have an idea of who ya' goin' to give to." Hiccup just glared at him before taking out a small bag he took from his room earlier. Inside were a few pearls and a blue gemstone, which he got from Trader Johann last week at a very expensive price. "I need to go help ou' Stoick by the docks and it's goin' te take up the day. And tha' is why I'm lending ya' the forge for the day." Hiccup looked at the blacksmith with his wide eyes asking _Really?_ Gobber gave a nod and walked out of the forge, but not before shouting, "Just don' blow up anythin'!" Hiccup rolled his eyes before taking off his vest and put on his apron.

* * *

It took a while, but in the end he got it done by evening since it was an easy thing to make. Only the carving took a while. He put it in a box and stored it in a drawer in his workshop.

He walked out and was tackled to the ground by his dragon. In a few short seconds, he found himself completely drenched in saliva. "Aurgh, Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out." He got up and tried to wipe off the saliva and glared at Toothless. Said dragon did his version of a laugh but stopped when Hiccup flung some saliva on his face with a triumph face. Now it was his turn to glare at his rider.

The dragon shook his head and grabbed his saddle in his mouth and dropped it in front of Hiccup. The boy took the sign and attached to the dragon. But it was hard to do so when the reptile was practically jumping up and down. "Toothless, stay still!" The dragon continued like he didn't hear him. Finally, with much effort trying to get the dragon to stay still, Toothless was fully equipped to fly.

* * *

By the time they were done flying and doing some stunts here and there, it was already dark. They headed to the Great Hall to get something to eat. As soon as he opened the doors, he was greeted by the smell of food and mead and of course warmth. Toothless quickly bounded over at one end where they usually kept a basket of fish and stuck his snout in it. Hiccup took a chicken leg with a mug of water and sat on of the empty tables. He was soon joined by Fishlegs, who began blabbering about statistics and other stuff with the twins joining later fighting over Thor-knows-what.

After sometime, Hiccup began to feel a buzz in his head and his mind was going a bit fuzzy. He smelled his water and a scent of mead made their way to his nose. He must have accidently took mead instead. It wasn't the first time he accidentally took mead, but it the first time he didn't notice. He already drank the whole mug. Usually, he would've tasted it and throw it away. He clutched his head and looked over the doors and saw Astrid walking in. However, he wasn't the only one who noticed the girl's entrance. Snotlout, who was a little drunk too, walked over and swung and arm around her shoulders and slurred, "Heey there Assstrid." Astrid just shrugs his arm off and walked away. She was tired to fight him. But she didn't get far for a hand grabbed her arm. "Heey, I didn't saaaay I wassss done talkinnng toooo yaaaa." She tried to yank her arm back, but his grip was far too strong.

Hiccup didn't know what happened next. Hearing Snotlout trying flirting with Astrid made him stand up and walked over to them, putting him in front of the girl. "Hey, get through that thick skull of yours that she doesn't like you." he said, the mead giving him confidence. Snotlout only sneered back and spat, "And what are you gonna do about it? After all, you are just a weak, scrawny, pathetic fishbone! A sorry excuse for a Viking!"

Then he said something that was unforgivable.

"It's no wonder your mother left you! After nine months of carrying you, she must have been disappointed to see that her child turned out to be a Hiccup! A disappointment! She didn't love you at all!"

_No._

_That's it._

_That's the last straw._

Something in Hiccup snapped.

* * *

**And thus the end of chapter 1! Please leave reviews! They make me happy! Also, if you have any tips, I'm more than happy to hear them.**

**-faisyah**


	2. He Just Needs Comfort

**So, how are you guys? Hehe, sorry? Ok, before you guys ask, I had mid exams coming up and I had to study, ****study, and study some more. Then I had a camp that lasted throughout the weekend! I can't bring my laptop and even if I could, I wouldn't have time to write anything! So, the night I came home, I just quickly took a bath and switched on my laptop. I only had the ending to write and I was done! The bags can wait. So, please don't kill me. I'm trying. I have a busy life. But I try. Please leave a review cause they make me so happy. **

**This chap is kinda short, but I will TRY to write longer ones. I don't know. I'm still new to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD (I'm too lazy to type the whole thing) or any of it's characters. NONE OF IT BELONGS TO ME! It all belongs to their respective owners. I'm just a lonely girl who talks to herself in the mirror. Does anyone else do that?**

* * *

_"It's no wonder your mother left you! After nine months of carrying you, she must have been disappointed to see that her child turned out to be a Hiccup! A disappointment! She didn't love you at all!"_

_No._

_That's it._

_That's the last straw._

_Something in Hiccup snapped._

A sickening 'crunch' rang through the air and the Great Hall became quiet. Too quiet. When Snotlout threw those insults at him, all his anger all came out in a punch to the face of his number one bully and cousin. Anger at him for all those years taunting him, teasing him, hurting him and scarring the early years of his life. He could put up with those, but Snotlout has _never_ included his mother in it. He knew better, but it seemed tonight he ignored the warning. The punch was so strong that the force of it broke his nose and threw him back. Others stared in shock at the sight of Snotlout on the ground whimpering, holding his nose with blood coming out between his fingers. It was obvious he was trying to hold back tears but a few stray tears leaked out from his eyes. Soon, all eyes turned to Hiccup who had reeled back in shock. His heart was thumping against his chest to the point where it hurts. His eyes travelled to his hand where there was a bit of blood on it.

_Blood._

_Snotlout's blood._

He felt a nudged at his side and turned his head. Toothless was softly crooning and looked with wide green eyes. He looked all around and saw too familiar faces with their eyes on him. The teens, Gobber, his dad and many others. His own eyes fell on Astrid, who was frozen and with her mouth slightly open. Suddenly, he started panicking and all his thoughts centred to one word.

_Run._

* * *

Everyone watched as he sprinted out the doors. Hiccup has not once responded with violence. He was usually the one who never used his fists. He would just shrug it off with a sarcastic comment. But tonight was different. Snotlout had hit a nerve and he paid the price. Even he was shocked at his cousin's behaviour. He was always the one who gives punches, not get them.

The twins were gaping in awe at the event that just played out before them. They loved destruction, but this was just too beautiful. Anyone who looked closely enough could see a tear running down their cheeks. To them, this is a true miracle. Snotlout on the ground, whimpering with a bleeding nose. They knew that this was a once in a lifetime view, so they quickly imprinted it in their mind, hoping that they would remember it for the rest of their lives.

Fishlegs was beyond shocked. In the past, he was the only one (along with Astrid) who never teased or hurt Hiccup. In fact, he talked to him every now and then. Sometimes he would hangout with him and talk to him. But when he decided he didn't want to be treated like an outcast like Hiccup, he stopped hanging out with him and talking to him altogether. But during all those times with him, he has never seen Hiccup act like that. Apparently, it was too much for the big viking and his face met the ground.

Gobber was there as well along with Stoick. Gobber knew that his apprentice was holding a lot back, and that this was only a fraction of what he is holding in. Years of being Hiccup's mentor has made him understand the boy, and he would pity him sometimes. Whenever the boy and his father had a fight or an argument, he would always come to the forge and start hammering at things just to release his anger. Sometimes he would talk about it, but not everything. But Gobber was as shocked as everyone else was.

Stoick didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't even know what to think! Let's just say that he is speechless. Shocked. Surprised. All the others words that you can think of. He was never around his son much, but one thing's for sure; he knew that his son _never_ responded with violence. So seeing his son actually _punch_ _Snotlout_ in the _face_ was very new to him.

Astrid didn't know what happened. One minute she was walking away from that big jerk and he grabbed her arm, then the next there was someone in front of her and she found Snotlout on the ground with a bloody nose. She focused on the person in front of her and her eyes widened when she Hiccup. That last comment about his mother must have sent him overboard.

Toothless knew that his rider needed someone to lean on and ran after him. A few seconds passed before the some people started murmuring. Astrid shook her head and ran out too, but not before shooting Snotlout a disgusted look on her way out. Once she was outside, she couldn't see him anywhere. Her best guess was that he was at the cove. Toothless already had a head start towards the forest. Astrid caught a glimpse of him and tried to keep up with him, but it was hard when the dragon was lightning fast not only in the air, but on the ground as well.

* * *

He doesn't know how, but somehow he sensed that his rider would be at the place where they trained and bonded. He could hear the Viking girl falling behind, but he didn't stop. Right now, his only priority was his rider. He made it to the cove in just a few short seconds and he saw him. Sitting on a boulder and just staring at the pond. He jumped into the cove and walked towards him. He made his way to Hiccup's side and nudged him with his snout. He saw tears leaking out from his riders green eyes full with hurt, pain and sadness. His heart went out for him and crooned sadly. He understood what the big Viking said, and it angered him too. To dragons, you never turn your back on family. Dragons would always care for the runt so that it would grow up to be strong. But for Vikings, he guessed it didn't work out that way.

Hiccup always told him about how he was bullied and tormented by Snotlout –that big Viking he thought- and others just like him. He also mentioned about him being his cousin, and that angered the dragon. His own flesh and blood bullied him the most; his own family had pushed him away. He swore to give that bully and everyone else who hurt his friend a good punishment when he gets back.

Toothless decided right there and then to never let anyone hurt his rider ever again.

_Ever._

Not when he was still breathing.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know how long he was there, but right now, those thoughts were at the back of his mind. He just remembered running to the cove, sitting on a rock in front of the pond and just stare at it. He didn't even remember crying. But he didn't bother wiping them away. He just stared at the water until he felt a nudge at his side at turned to see Toothless crooning sadly. He could've swore he saw a flicker of anger, then determination in his eyes but wasn't sure.

He slowly got up and walked away from him and sat down near a tree. He wasn't really expecting Toothless to follow him, so he jumped a little when he felt a hot breath ruffling his hair. Looking up he saw a pair of huge, green eyes. The same green eyes that accompanied him through thick and thin. The same eyes that trusted him when the war was still going on. The eyes that understood him, comforted him when he was sad, and never, _not once_, judged him for his actions. The green eyes that didn't have a _single_ ounce of hatred or disappointment towards him. Those green eyes belonged to his very first best friend. Toothless was always there when Hiccup cried or when he was angry. And he was more than willing to do that one more time.

Hiccup couldn't contain it anymore. He threw his arms around the dragon's neck with the intent of never letting go. His eyes were shut with tears rolling down his freckled cheeks and sobs rang through the air. His shoulders heaved with every breath and his hold tightened every second. He immediately felt something wrap around them, concealing the world. Claws gently pulled him closer to his chest and he listened as the dragon's heart beat strongly in his ears. It soothed him and soon, he fell sound asleep in his dragon's embrace.

Toothless could tell that he was already asleep, so he slowly and carefully laid down on his side and put his head inside his wings beside a smaller head. His tail curled around them and he closed his eyes. He soon followed his riders' lead fell in a deep slumber.

No one found them. Not even Astrid who spent hours looking in the forest but coming up empty. That was because she didn't look closely enough at the black lump at one side of the cove. They slept through the whole night with no one but each other.

They just had each other.

No one else.

And they preferred it that way.


	3. A Little Bonding Time

**Ok, I feel the need to clarify this:**

**C.S.M.P said that I'll be continuing this story. Someone asked me why I was rewriting it instead. I WILL continue the story. I'm just making the process longer I also noticed a lot of mistakes here and there and asked if I could help him with that. He replied to me that he would just give me the story and I agreed. I'm still following the plot, I'm just making the chapters longer.**

**By the way, have you guys seen HTTYD 2?! IT WAS EPIC! And I watched twice on the _same_ day! I swear that was the best day of my life. For those who haven't watched it yet, I highly suggest you do. I won't put any spoilers here don't worry. It was _the best movie of the century!_ **

**I found out I was supposed to have a younger sibling, but my mom lost it. The way she said it was like it was normal. I spent the next hour crying in my room. See, I'm very lonely at home and I really have no one to talk to. My first and second sister are really close and the same goes to my Third and my fourth. They're around two to a year old difference. My fourth sister is eight years older than me. I watched all my old family videos and envied my sisters. They had someone almost their age to play with. I had no one. So, I started talking to myself. The only person who really understands me is myself. I've always imagined what it would be like to have a sister, and it never hurt. But now, knowing that it really would've happened and that I would've had a younger sibling, hurts like hell. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

**Please leave a review (they make me so happy) and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

THEREISNOTHINGTOSEEHERE!

* * *

"Ugh, where is he?!" Astrid trudged around the forest, axe in hand. She's been searching for Hiccup since last night but she couldn't find him. She assumed Toothless was with him, but she lost him too. Then she stopped and her eyes widened, a possibility creeping to her mind.

_What if he flew away? _

She immediately ran back to her house and woke up her Nadder, Stormfly, who was snoozing in a barn beside the house. Stormfly sensed her rider's presence and perked up. "Come on girl, we have to find Hiccup." Stormfly lowered herself for her rider to get on and they flew off.

Astrid scanned the seas, went to Dragon Island, and even the other small islands that she came across. But again, her search was unsuccessful. Depressed, she went back to Berk and just walked around the forest to clear her mind (and hopefully find Hiccup).

* * *

IDON'TKNOWWHAT'SWRONGWITHME...

* * *

Toothless has been up since dawn, but he didn't want to disturb the human in his claws so he just stared at his human. So many memories flashed through his mind, good memories. Hiccup sparing his life, setting him free, feeding him, making weird lines in the sand (which was really fun when he tried it), putting his paw on his nose, making him his tail, crashing a lot of times, bonding with him, their first successful flight together, him waking up after that horrible battle and a lot more than he can remember.

And to think a few months back, he thought humans were monsters and merciless, here he was, with a human who he was willing to risk his life for. Even though Hiccup took away his ability to fly, he made up for it by giving it back to him, but with a price. He can't fly without Hiccup, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Even if he got the chance (like the time during the Snog- Snol- Snogglatag, ah, Snog-whatever 'holiday'), he wouldn't take it. True, he did fly off, but not for his happiness, but to only find Hiccup's helmet which got lost in the sea. He knew the helmet meant a lot to him since it reminded him of his long-lost mother.

He felt something shift in his claws and loosened his grip. He saw Hiccup awake and he let him crawl out of his embrace and he sat near his head. He blew a puff of smoke ruffling the fur on his head (he still didn't know why humans had that and why they kept it!) and licked his face, making him laugh. He perked up and did it again, making him laugh even more. He crooned, happy to hear his human laugh again.

Hiccup felt his mood brightened when he woke this morning cuddled up next to his best friend. Even if he felt grossed out when his face got licked, this time he didn't really mind. He stroked Toothless' head making him purr. Their surroundings were beautiful. It was quiet, only the chirping of birds and other natural sounds can be heard. The forest air was refreshing, much more than the stinky Viking smell in the village. Seriously, what did they do there? While looking around, he realized that he could just stay here. No one knew of the cove, except Astrid, and it was hard to find it when you're not familiar with the forest.

"Hey bud, why don't we stay here? I don't really want to go home." It was perfect. They could fish for food and at night he could just sleep next to Toothless! He was even happier when he got a nod, a gesture his dragon quickly picked up. He briefly wondered about his father, but he could worry about that later. Right now, both Viking and dragon were itching to fly.

* * *

DON'TASK...

* * *

They came back with Hiccups' hair a mess and a wide grin on both their faces. Along with a few fish they caught on the way. They flew at record-breaking speeds, did life-threatening stunts and nearly died countless times, explored small islands nearby, barely escaped from Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts along with Dagur the Deranged and the Bersekers, got attacked by Whispering Deaths and Timberjacks and Typhoomerangs and nearly died (again), and enjoyed the breathtaking scenery when the sun started to set.

They piled the fish and Hiccup took the saddle and tail off Toothless since he wore from yesterday till now. He shivered a bit and his stomach growled,almost challenging a dragon roar. He blushed profusely and pleaded in his mind for his stomach to be quiet. Even if there is nobody around except Toothless. "Alright, all we need is a fire." He went to the forest to find some firewood and came with a handful. Toothless, who was staring at the moon, perked up when Hiccup came back. When he saw the wood in his arms, he quickly got the idea and began trotting off to the other side of the cove.

Hiccup nearly dropped the firewood he was carrying when he saw his dragon come back with a full sapling tree in his mouth, swaying from side to side from the weight of it. He burst out laughing anyways. "Toothless, you know that's too big right?" The dragon paused before dropping the tree and snapping it in half with a stomp of his paw, looking ever so proud. Hiccup rolled his eyes and piled the firewood, along with the snapped-in-half tree. It was actually a good idea. His firewood wouldn't last long and he would have to go out again. With the tree, they would last longer. When he was done, he signalled for Toothless to shoot, in which the dragon obliged, letting loose a plasma blast. The cove was illuminated with a blue light for a while and the cold wind didn't enter the cove then.

Hiccup leaned on Toothless and grabbed a stick and stabbed it through a fish while Toothless ate his whole. He shook his head, forever wondering why humans let their food be ruined over the fire and eat it when it's all black. That ruins the taste! Just eat the fish and swallow it, shouldn't be that hard!

They ate for quite some time, and when their stomachs were full they just stared at the night sky that was shining with stars. It was quiet and peaceful...

Until Hiccup let out a _really_ _loud_ burp.

Toothless' eyes widened as he stared at Hiccup while said boy slapped a hand over his mouth and his face was beet red. The dragon sniffed him, his mind puzzling was that sound he heard. He started to worry and kept nudging Hiccup as his way of asking_ Are you okay? _Hiccup was trying to push Toothless back and quickly said, "I'm fine, Toothless! Really!" The dragon did stop, but kept his eyes and ears alert and stared at him.

Hiccup continued to stare at the sky, his forest green eyes twinkling along with the stars. He turned his head and saw Toothless was already asleep, and followed his dragons' lead.

* * *

SOMEONEHELPME!

* * *

They woke up just when the sun was visible. Today they just spent some quality time with each other. Since Hiccup was busy leading the academy and Toothless stopping dragon fights that happen every now and then, they barely had anytime for themselves. They went swimming in the pond, played tag (though Toothless would always slow down so Hiccup could catch him), fly into sea stacks and practicing their flying, doing stunts like yesterday and just relaxed at the cove.

Hiccup didn't know how a small flat piece of metal got into his pocket, but he got an idea. Using that piece of metal, he directed the sun light onto the ground like last time. Toothless immediately chased it around the cove for two full hours. He managed to trap the light, but when he lifted his paw, it was gone. He looked around, hoping to find it but gave up when he turned the cove upside down _twice_. He grumbled. He never did get that pesky ball of light and it annoyed him to no end. Meanwhile, Hiccup was busy trying not to laugh, and failed miserably. He ended up rolling on the ground clutching his stomach laughing his head off while Toothless glared dagger, axes, swords, maces, arrows, and all other weapons you can think of at him.

They spent the night the same way like yesterday. Curled around a fire and gazing at the stars and a full moon. Hiccup began telling Toothless about his life when he was 'Hiccup the Useless' and also his relationship with his father. Hiccup knew Toothless understood him, after all he is the most intelligent dragon ever known. Toothless listened intently and couldn't help but feel resentment at the Vikings. They humiliated their own and didn't give a care about him.

Hiccup didn't know how long he was talking but that moment he didn't care. He was tired of holding it all in. He was sick of the past and he just wanted to forget it. He wanted to take every single bad memory in his mind and just toss it all out the window.

By the time he was done, he felt a huge weight leave his shoulders. He was indeed very lucky to have Toothless. He didn't know what to do without him. His mind was finally at peace and leaned even more against Toothless.

_"HICCUP!"_

He jumped and nearly roasted his head over the fire. Toothless jumped a little and looked around for the source. His eyes soon landed a figure on the other side of the cove. Hiccup followed his eyes and found Astrid standing under the moonlight looking relieved and angry at the same time. axe in hand. He swallowed hard and began sweating.

_The gods really hate me._


	4. Confessions

**How long has it been? A month? Sorry guys. I have a busy life and sometimes I was just too lazy to write. But today, I wrote three quarters of it in three hours! Whoo! Well, guys, new chappie! From now on, I'm gonna put the date I updated the chapter so I can keep track. **

**For those who have read C.S.M.P.s' story, you might know where this is going. For those who haven't, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Sometimes when an author posts a new chappie say, 2 months after they last updated, I would be so pissed and like, "Why the heck did you take so long?!" I take that back. ^_^'**

**REALLY IMPORTANT! I'm thinking of changing this storys' title. I am open to suggestions! You can put your idea in the reviews! **

**Date updated: 12/7/14**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD 2 is just too awesome for someone like me to own it. So... No. I don't own it. The truth hurts. _ **

**New chappie! Reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions**

* * *

_Why me?_

He was sweating even more as she came closer, the firelight illuminating her features, making her seemingly glow. Hiccup admired her beauty for a moment, before his attention was brought to the axe glinting dangerously. He prayed to every single god he could think right there and then to show him mercy. But he knew that wasn't gonna happen. He gulped and screwed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the worst.

He was hauled onto his feet not-too-gently and nearly doubled over when he was slugged in the gut. He felt a kick to the side and fell but was pulled on his feet again. His side and stomach hurt a lot and he winced every small movement he made. "That was for ditching me," he heard.

But she wasn't done.

He yelled when a very strong fist made contact with his cheek and he was pretty sure he felt a few teeth loosened in his mouth. He didn't get to rub the sore spot when he found himself on the ground, his arm twisted back painfully and the pressure on his back preventing him from moving. "That was for disappearing for two days." Before his arm could be broken, the weight suddenly left his back and he slowly got up.

Sharp pain was coursing throughout his entire body especially his cheek, arm, stomach and side. He decided that getting up was futile, so he laid down instead. Gazing up the stars, he took deep breaths and hoped the pain would subside.

There he laid for a few minutes, with one hand holding his cheek while the other was holding his stomach. He forgot momentarily that he wasn't alone and was startled by the sounds of crooning. He turned his head, which hurt a lot as well, and all he saw were huge green eyes with black pupils the shape of the full moon. He flinched when Toothless nudged his cheek and the dragon noticed. Carefully this time, he sniffed and inspected the huge purple bruise on his humans' cheek. Ever so slowly, he licked it with the tip of his forked tongue. He pulled away slightly when he felt his human flinch but continued anyways.

Hiccup felt as if nails were scraping up his cheek and gritted his teeth. He didn't know why Toothless was doing this, but he soon found out when he felt the pain subside with every lick. Night Fury saliva has healing properties cause soon enough, he felt no more pain from his cheek and felt the bruise go away.

The dragon seemed satisfied before studying the other injuries. This time Hiccup was ready. He steeled himself and clenched his jaw for what was to come but a small yell managed to get past his lips when Toothless attended to his more painful injuries. Toothless knew it was hurting even more but that just boosted his determination to heal his poor rider.

After a few minutes, he was on the last injury and quickly finished it. Hiccup was sitting up by then and was amazed how fast his injuries healed. When Toothless was done, he sat back on his haunches and nodded with satisfaction. So far he covered every painful area and his human seems healthy. Hiccup tried standing up and was relieved when he felt no pain whatsoever and quickly hugged Toothless. "Thank you, bud." he whispered softly. "I don't know what to do without you."

Toothless pulled away and glared at the female human. He made a promise, and he _never once_ broke a promise. And he wasn't going to now.

He pounced without warning and held her down while she tried to claw her way out of the dragons' grip. He was satisfied when he saw fear in her eyes and was pondering what to do with her. He could hear Hiccups' voice telling him to stop, but he ignored him. He didn't want to kill her, _oh no_, Hiccup would _never_ forgive him. Maybe a scratch or two would be good for her. Raising his front legs off the ground, he stomped his paws on either side of her head and screeched in her ear for good measure. Just like what he did to Hiccup. He raised his claws and brought them do-

"Toothless, _STOP!_"

His claws stopped mid-air at the stern voice and glanced back. He let Hiccup pry him off and pushed him back using his nose. The female was already on her feet, and when she came closer, Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup on instinct and hissed. "Toothless, it's ok." He stopped and looked at his rider confused. He backed off but was ready to protect him when the female tried to hurt even a hair on Hiccups' furry head.

Hiccup walked back to the fire with Toothless in tow and sat down. He heard Astrid sitting down on the other side of the fire but didn't look up. He just tossed a fish towards her and ate his own fish. Toothless curled around Hiccup and ate his dinner, but kept his eyes on Astrid. "Thank you." she said after a few seconds but didn't get a response. She stabbed her fish through a stick and roasted hers' quietly. It was silent, even the night insects were quiet as if sensing the tension.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." He looked up in surprise and asked, "Why?"

Astrid just looked at her fish. "I went a bit too far." Toothless huffed, as if agreeing with her, which he does.

He waved it off. "It's fine."

"Where were you all this time?" she asked.

"Here."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really? I've been searching for you for two days and you were here all this time?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you come back?"

He tensed up. "I just needed some time away."

"Don't let what Snotlout said get to you," she said.

"It's not that easy, Astrid." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I've been bullied all my life, but he has never included my mom in it. And now that he said it, it hurts a lot. But I actually fought back," he said in horror.

"He deserves it. Bringing your mother up was crossing the line."

"But I shouldn't have punched him! I know he's a big jerk, but that was going too far." He hugged his knees to his chest.

"No it wasn't. If I were you, I would do a lot more to make sure he regrets it."

"But I'm not you! That wasn't me!" he shouted. "I made a promise, Astrid."

"A promise to who?" Neither of them realised she was sitting closer to him until she was just next to him. He stared at the fire while a memory played in his eyes.

* * *

THISISAFLASHBACKPEOPLE!

* * *

_A four-year old Hiccup opened the door and saw his mother sitting by the fire. She was carving a house out of wood and looked up from her project to see her son limping. "Hiccup, what happened to you?" she rushed over him in alarm. "Snotlout," was all he needed to say. She carried him to his bed and treated to his leg. "What did he do now?" _

_"He said I'm a mistake and that I never should've been born. And that Daddy is disappointed in me and he wished I wasn't his son," he told her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Is it true, Mommy? Am I a disappointment?" Valka cupped her sons' cheeks and wiped his tears away. His green eyes were sad and ashamed. "No, Hiccup. You are the best thing that happened to us. Your father is not ashamed." He looked down, still unsure. _

_He was pulled into his mothers' arms and he hugged back. "You are not a disappointment, Hiccup. Don't let what Snotlout said get to you. Promise me that." He looked up from his mothers' embrace and sniffed. "I promise, Mommy." She smiled and finished treating his leg. She tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Hiccup. Sleep well." His eyes started drooping and he yawned. "Goodnight Mommy." He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep._

* * *

THATWASKINDASAD...

* * *

"I let that happen, Astrid. I promised would never let what people say get to me, yet I did," he finished, closing his eyes.

Astrid didn't know what to say. She never really comforted someone so she didn't what she should say to make him feel better. Hiccup was an honest person, and he was someone who _never_ broke a promise. And this is a promise to his _mother. _She gave up thinking on what to say and just pulled Hiccup into a hug.

To say Hiccup was surprised would be an understatement.

He was _beyond shocked._

He just sat there, blushing his eyes wide open with his eyebrows shooting upwards. His arms were apart and a good distance from Astrid's waist. Slowly he hugged her back. He was still surprised, but was soon melted into her embrace.

Astrid didn't know why, but the hug just felt so _right_. Their bodies fitted together and she didn't want to ever let go. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and took in the scent of pine. Hiccup blushed even harder and swallowed a lump in his throat.

They pulled away at the sound of Toothless warbling and blushed. Hiccup was trying not to stutter and leaned back on Toothless. Astrid did same, sitting right next to him and putting her head on her shoulder. Hiccup was already sure that Ragnarök was coming. They sat in silence with the full moon shining brightly upon them.

"Do you love me?" Hiccup was taken aback by the question.

"W-What?"

He really couldn't stop stuttering, could he?

"Do you love me?" she repeated. She mentally kicked herself. Why did she even ask?! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She felt her heart break when she didn't get an answer.

Truth is, she never really did hate him. He might not remember, but when they were little, they used to be best of friends. She always had this crush on him. They would always go on adventures of their own in the forest and play with each other. Hiccup even gave her a blue flower, saying it matched her eyes and put it in her hair. She never took it out for a whole week. Even until now she still has it. She kept it in a small vase and refilled it with water everyday. But when the teasing started and her father started training her 24/7, she spent less time with him to keep her reputation. And when he took her on that flight on Toothless, her crush started to become something more. And she realised she loved him when they found out he was alive after the battle with the Red Death. She never told him though.

She was about to stand up and leave but froze when she heard, "Yes."

"Really?" She looked at Hiccup with her eyes disbelieving. Did she hear that right?

"Yes. I love you, Astrid."

Hiccup didn't know what really happened. Astrid just asked him if he loved her, and he said yes. Did that really just happen? He looked down and was surprised for the thousandth time to see tears in Astrids' eyes. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears way with his thumb. "I love you, Astrid. I-I was just afraid to admit it."

"I love you too, Hiccup." Before he got a chance to react, she kissed him hard on the lips. His eyes widen and he was once again frozen. This wasn't a peck or a grateful kiss. This was _different_. Slowly, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Their lips fitted together like puzzle pieces and it sent a spark down their spines and slowly pulled away. Both of them were blushing to the roots of their hair but didn't look away. Their eyes were locked and they understood the message in the kiss.

Hiccup pulled her towards him and she laid her head on his chest with his arm around her waist. The sound of his beating heart became a lullaby to Astrid and the warmth radiating from him was starting to make her sleepy. Hiccup kissed her on the top of her head and took in the scent of honey. He was content with the girl that he loves in his arms. He silently cheered and did a little jig in his head all the whe thanking the gods. Soon, dreams filled their minds and all their worries were the least of their thoughts.

Toothless looked at the sleeping couple and shook his head. Humans. He curled his tail around them and laid his head and followed their lead.

* * *

THISGUYISASTALKER!

* * *

Little did the three know, someone was spying on them from the bushes outside the cove. Snotlout clenched his fists and quietly sneaked away. He saw the whole thing and was furious. Why did Astrid choose Hiccup, the small, pathetic, sorry-excuse-for a viking when she could have the strong, born-leader, _true_ Viking?! Smirking, a plan was starting to formulate in his mind.

He'll show them.

He'll show them all.

Astrid belongs to _him, _and _him __only._


End file.
